Major problems for many bicycle riders are believed to be fatigue and possible injury to nerve regions of the riders' hands/arms because of the riders' constant grip of solid or near solid bicycle handlebars. Apparently, irritation and injury of the median and ulnar nerves are the common injury experienced. Similar problems exist when a user grips certain vibratory tools and equipment, such as a jackhammer, for an extended period.
Efforts developed in the past for addressing these problems with bicycle use include the common practice of adding conventional cushioned grips or a padded tape to the handlebar and/or having the rider use padded gloves. Typically, the tape is wrapped around the handlebar to provide some cushioning for the rider's hands because the tape includes cushioning cork or a gel. Padded gloves also provide some cushion for the hands or predetermined portions of the hands. However, the problems of fatigue and possible injury continue to plague mountain bike and long distance bicycle riders and users of certain equipment.
The invention discussed below in connection with the described preferred embodiment addresses these and other deficiencies of the prior art. The features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in, or become apparent from, the following summary and description of the preferred embodiment considered together with the accompanying drawings.